Fade
Fade (birth name Tex) is a recurring character on The Gifted. He is a mutant with the ability to become invisible. He works at Tex's Lounge as a bartender and secretly helps refugee mutants by taking them to the Mutant Underground. Early Life Season 1 In eXposed, Fade was briefly seen at Tex's Lounge, serving Reed Strucker and Marcos Diaz. In eXodus, Reed was sent by the Sentinel Services to the bar where he met Marcos and made contact with the bartender, Fade. He told Fade how he was there a few days ago and told him he wanted to see where could he find Marcos. Fade goes invisible, then when he reappeared, he was carrying a gun. He told Reed to leave, but when Reed pleaded with Fade that all he wanted was to find his family, reluctant to help at first and after a minute, Fade told Reed to follow him. They walked into the backroom of the bar where Reed was introduced to other mutant refugees Sheila and her daughter, Dominique. Fade left Reed there until it was time for them to leave. Later, Fade went to retrieve them. Reed, Shelia and Dominique sat in the back of the van, and Fade sat at the front, as he drove them to meet the Mutant Underground. After a while, Reed confessed to them that he was wearing a tracker and that the Sentinel Services were following them, so he asked Fade to stop the van. Fade said if they stopped, they were as good as dead. So after Reed jumped out of the moving van, Fade made the whole van invisible. In boXed in, Fade attacked Reed after he seen him walk down the stairs with his family. After Reed started to fight back, Fade turned invisible and started to beat up Reed over and over. The fight was broken up by Thunderbird, and Fade told everyone how Reed worked for Sentinel Services. He then started to talk to the other mutants and try to convince them that Reed couldn't be trusted. Many of them were starting to listen and agree with Fade, including Shatter. They decided that if Reed was going to be ejected, then Dreamer go and erase everything about the Mutant Underground from his mind to protect them. When Reed started to volunteer to help them with evading the police, Fade was doubtful that listening to him was wise. When Reed came up with a plan to get spotted and drive Sentinel Services away from the headquarters, Thunderbird told Fade to help get Reed out of there before he could be captured. Fade reluctantly agreed. Fade drove Reed to the location they planned on him being spotted. Reed explained the plan to Fade again, and Fade told him "you got it counselor". Fade drove off. Reed was getting nervous while he waited for Fade to show, but he ran when Fade didn't. Reed ran into Fade's invisible car, and Reed asked him what the hell was that. Fade told him he was just checking to see who side Reed was on. He drove off from Sentinel Services and turned the car back invisible. Personality Fade has a dry sense of humor and is suspicious of anyone upon first meeting. However, it is shown that he is sympathetic to people's pain and terrible situations as when Reed won his confidence with how he would rather be shot than be away from his family. Physical Appearance Fade has long dark hair, and a big moustache. Skills and Abilities *'Invisibility:' Fade possesses the ability to make himself and anything he's touching completely invisible. He has demonstrated a capacity to cloak a moving vehicle filled with passengers. Appearances Trivia Gallery TG-Caps-1x03-eXodus-01-Fade.jpg TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-32-Fade-Reed-Thunderbird.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-33-Fade.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-36-Fade-Caitlin-Reed.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-41-Fade-mutant-refugees.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-51-Thunderbird-Fade-Reed.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-69-Fade.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-77-Fade.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-84-Reed-Fade.png TG-Caps-1x05-boXed-in-93-Reed-Fade.png TG-Caps-1x12-eXtraction-22-Fade-Caitlin.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-44-Fade.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-59-Fade.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-141-Fade-Shatter.png TG-Caps-1x13-X-roads-143-Esme-Polaris-Sage-Andy-Fade-Mark.png References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hellfire Club Members